


Cloudy

by Seiji_The_Ice_Drake



Series: Hopeful Determination Short Stories [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: No Dialogue, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, because i've been having these days alot lately, does this count as venting?, i'm not really sure what to tag this, just needed to write it, shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiji_The_Ice_Drake/pseuds/Seiji_The_Ice_Drake
Summary: It's been cloudy the last few days where I'm at and it's been draining me of all my willpower to work on Hopeful Determination.It's also why this seems pretty lazy...Help me...
Series: Hopeful Determination Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040501
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Cloudy

There was one thing Frisk didn’t like about the surface. Cloudy days.

It had been almost a full year since monsters were freed from the underground, and exactly 5 months since the incident. Frisk had gotten over it eventually, with the help of Chara, and the days had been fun and bright. But there were days where nothing but clouds were in the sky. No rain, no snow, no sun. Just cloud. Those were the days where, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t do anything. Even if she pushed herself, she couldn’t give full effort.

To Chara, Kris and the other fallen children, this was understandable. Some people just operate better when the sun is out. Something about the blue sky and shining sun would keep people energized, even if they stayed inside. Frisk and Sam shared this trait. Sam would be a powerhouse of ideas and written stories whenever the sun was out, and they had the inspiration. Frisk would do whatever she needed or wanted to do at a faster rate if the sun was out. But when the sun was drowned out by clouds, the moods of the two would darken, and they’d have zero energy to do anything. The others would come together on these days and just laze about, watching anime or playing video games.

To her monster friends, this was confusing. Especially for Papyrus, who’d start complaining that Sans had been a terrible influence. He’d try and get Frisk to join him on his jogs, or try and get her advice on what to bring for the next PTA meeting. Frisk wouldn’t be much help unfortunately. It’d take her a while to even get up from bed, until close to the afternoon. Sans didn’t bother as usual, since he managed to pinpoint what it was that made her so sluggish and lethargic, and he’d just tell Papyrus to wait for the next sunny day for her help.

Undyne tried to understand, but she couldn’t get it no matter what. To her, while the sun was beautiful, it’d also bring heat, which she couldn’t handle for long periods of time. When it was cloudy, she was able to get a lot more done without being overheated. Jogs, training regiments, trying to kill one of the PTA members for misgendering Sam, Undyne was able to get more done when the surface best reflected Waterfall. Frisk and Sam explained as best as they could, and all that told Undyne was that the two needed to get out more during cloudy days. All that did was tire them out more because, well...Undyne. Alphys would just join the humans on their anime days. Mettaton and Napstablook are usually too busy with their shows to notice.

MK couldn’t wrap their head around how some people were affected by the weather, but they knew after a simplified explanation from the others that neither Frisk nor Sam would be up to do anything than lay around. Pretty soon they joined them on their video game days.

Toriel would manage to get Frisk or Sam to do a little bit of something. Sometimes they’d help with half of whatever it was Toriel was making that week, and sometimes they’d just do one or two things before they resign, saying they're not up to it. Toriel would always get worried, even after everyone else explained the situation. It was understandable though, due to her motherly instinct, even if the two in question didn’t live with her. Asgore would make a cup of tea, and depending on which of the two were visiting, get into a discussion or just enjoy the tea. One thing he found that tended to help for the most part was taking them out shopping or getting food. Frisk and Sam would always be down for some walking around in a store or sitting down to eat somewhere on cloudy days, but they’d be back to struggling to do anything for the rest of the day afterwards. At least Asgore tried.

So, whenever the days were covered in clouds, Frisk and Sam were stuck. They didn’t have the energy to do what they usually did. Sam could hardly write, and Frisk could hardly draw. The best thing for them was to just hang around the others, and see what’d happen.

There was one thing the two didn’t like about the surface. Cloudy days.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been cloudy the last few days where I'm at and it's been draining me of all my willpower to work on Hopeful Determination.
> 
> It's also why this seems pretty lazy...
> 
> Help me...


End file.
